


Together

by ladyreapermc



Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Canadian Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Bulimia, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Mental Health Issues, Reader-Insert, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22491688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyreapermc/pseuds/ladyreapermc
Summary: Keanu finds out about reader’s depression and bulimia and comfort her.
Relationships: Keanu Reeves/Reader, Keanu Reeves/You
Kudos: 17





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> requested on tumblr. implied depression and bulimia (because I didn’t want to be trigger anyone).

Keanu rarely had to use his key to her apartment. He was never there without her and they usually spent way more time in his place than hers anyway. She always said she preferred his bedroom. It had a better view.

But it had been a couple of days since Keanu last heard from her and worry started to gnaw his inside.

He was out of town shooting a new movie and they had been skyping almost every night. Keanu didn’t know exactly why or how, but he could tell there was something off about the way she smiled on those calls. It never seemed to quite reach her eyes.

It was also the way her voice seemed to crack every once in a while, or how she kept changing subjects whenever Keanu asked about work…

It was all the little things that started piling up until she didn’t pick up at all and Keanu all but jumped on the next plane home. He was probably gonna hear it from his agent and manager for ditching a production like that, but this was more important. She was more important.

The air inside the apartment felt heavy, like it hadn’t been renewed in a few days, probably because all the windows were closed, curtains drawn shut.

The couch was a mess of blankets and used tissues, the TV was still playing sit-com reruns on mute. There were several takeout boxes and candy wrappers scattered around the floor, but she was nowhere in sight.

Keanu moved forward, deeper into the house. Everything seemed to be covered in a layer of dust, something he knew she hated.

At the dinner table, her laptop laid open, a small red-light blinking, signally low battery.

He walked into the bedroom and the bed was as messy as the couch.

There was light sipping from under the bathroom door and he could hear the sound of retching and his heart sunk.

Keanu took a seat on the edge of the bed and waited.

She froze at the door when she saw him, eyes immediately welling up.

“What are you doing here?”

“I was worried.” He stood up and walked towards her. “You weren’t answering.”

She looked away from him, hugging herself and when Keanu tried to touch her, she flinched.

“Don’t. I’m disgusting.”

“Sweetheart…” Keanu balled his hands into fists, fighting the urge to touch. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I didn’t want you to worry,” she whispered. “You were busy and…”

A sob cut her off, her shoulders shaking with the effort of containing her cry.

“I’m sorry. I fucked everything up!”

Her tears were running freely now, and her sniffles were loud in the quiet room.

“I’m ruining your work and your life! I’m ruining everything!”

She slid to the floor, curling into a ball and Keanu took a seat next to her. He hesitated on laying an arm around her, but when she didn’t flinch again nor pulled away, he wrapped it tighter, pulling her closer against his side and she cried against his chest as Keanu rubbed soothing circles around her back, his own eyes burning with tears.

“It’s gonna be ok, sweetheart. We’re gonna be ok,” he whispered, hugging her tight.

“I’m sorry,” she mumbled once most of her sobs subsided. “You don’t deserve this.”

“You’re right, I don’t,” he started, drying her cheeks. “I don’t deserve this amazing, beautiful, incredible girlfriend I have.” Keanu saw her lips twitching at how he shifted her words and kissed her forehead. “I’m the luckiest man in the world and we’re gonna get through this, ok? Together.”


End file.
